The Unknown
by ScarletSnowx
Summary: Christian found himself having a little sister. She wasn't what he expected her to be. Like she was from the shadows.. A supernatural being.. Will he fall into her precious little trap?..
1. Prolouge

**Prologue..**

I lived in the dark.. I had always stayed in the dark.. I loved the feeling.. But I never knew that one day, I would be dragged into the world of light..


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Lillia?" Dr. Kathe asked, "Is that all you want to discuss about?" I nodded, nailing the couch as I looked around room. The room was dull, the wall and flooring were plainly white. I admit, I had no idea why I was here all al-.. "Oh.. Something came up in your background profile." Dr. Kathe interrupted my thoughts, "Here, you should really see it." She continued, handing me a file. It was written:

Name: Lillia Madison Page

Age: 29

DOB: April 26 1984, Detroit Michigan

Father: James Henderson Page

Mother: Ella Valencia

Brother: Christian Grey

* * *

What?! I have a brother?! It wasn't there the last time I saw it. Damn... I know that father doesn't talk much but a brother?! How can he not tell me that!...

"The team are working on your brother's background profile." Dr. Kathe answered my unspoken question. "Doctor, is that all that's been up?" I asked, straightening my pale pink dress. Dr Kathe nodded as I headed for the door and murmured something that I couldn't really make up. Maybe it's something about me and my brother, I shook at the thought. It can't be. "Have a nice day Dr. Kathe, and call me if you get the results on my brother's profile." I slammed the door shut.

As I walked out of the building, Cain, my driver, held the door for me. My Saab was parked outside the building as Cain scurries over to the back passenger door to hold it for me before entering the driver's seat, asking, "Where to Miss Page?"

"The office." I snapped, looking around for my pouch. "Yes Miss." Cain replied, his eyes peeled on the traffic ahead.

"Thanks Cain.." I said as he held the door for me once again. Almost instantly, one of my secretaries, scurries up to me, shouting, "Miss Page! I received the fax from Dr. Kathe that you told me about earlier." I took the file:

Name: Christian Grey

Age: 32

DOB: June 18 1980, Detroit Michigan

Spouse: Anastasia Steele (wife)

Carrick Grey (adoptive father)

Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey (adoptive mother)

Family: Elliot Grey (older brother)

Mia Grey (younger sister)

Ella Valencia (biological mother)

Children: Theodore Grey (son)

Phoebe Grey (daughter)

* * *

_ Wow…_

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter.. Can't find anymore ideas currently.. But I swear, there'll be an update very soon!_**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Urgh! I can't get mind off him all afternoon! I still can't process it! Why now, why must I get this god damned packed information right now?!... I slumped on my chair, my head in my hands. Trying to process the information... My head hurts…

"Ah… You look tensed all over… As usual." My buddy, Dre, called out as he entered with a cup of tea, Jasmine I think… My head was still in my hands as I heard him trotting over to my table, making him at home.

"So, you gonna tell me or what?" he look blankly into my eyes, green to blue, skillfully sliding his coat off without losing contact. "I have a brother…" My voice trailed off. I sound like a mouse caught in a mousetrap.

"What?! Who?!" he slammed his hands on the table making me jump. I broke eye contact… "Christian Grey." My gaze at my knotted fingers. I glanced at the drawer beside my table to take the file. He was watching my every move like a hawk. "Wait… Christian Grey of Grey Enterprise Holdings?!"

"Should be…" I slid the file across to Dre, before taking sips of my tea. I watched Dre as he slowly read through the file, frowning at points.

I hugged myself tightly, glancing at Dre from time to time. "What are you planning then?" I heard him say. His voice is now softer, worried.

"I'll ask dad." I replied, my voice almost too soft to be heard.

_**A/N: How will Lillia's dad react? Find out in the next update! :)**_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Helena, cancel all appointments for tomorrow and the day after. I'm going down to Seattle." I ordered my secretary, before heading for the lift. "Yes Miss." was all she replied. The lift ride was peaceful, I was alone all the way down. Well.. I am leaving early after all. Sighing, I went pass the reception eyeing Cain who jumped out of his seat when he saw me. "Cain, we're going down to Seattle." I told him as he followed me to the door. "Yes Miss.."

* * *

Damn... Father would scream. Well that's his usual reaction. I shouldn't think too much about it. My subconscious glared her I-don't-think-so glare at me. I leaned against the car window as Cain turned in a curb before reaching a gate. He halted to reach for the gate system before punching some buttons as the gates swung open.

I climbed out of the car before shutting the door silently behind me as Cain parked the car nearby. In entering the house, I saw dad talking to a stranger. Familiar... But I just can't match him to anyone I saw before. Well... As I can remember. "Ah... Darling.. You didn't tell me that you're coming over today." Dad surprisingly turned to my direction. "Mr. Page, where is the bathroom?" the man asked my dad as to give us space... I think.

"At the end of the hallway, turn left." my dad replied smiling widely at him before eyeing at me as he pointed for me to sit. "Why are you here at a time like this? You should be working you know." he grinned at me as I shrugged. "I need to ask you about Christian Grey." I muttered, feeling guilty for no reason.

"Why?" he tried to control his anger. "It came up at the latest update of my background profile. And I'm also going down to Seattle to check up on the outlets. I'm thinking of giving him a visit." "Do as you please.. But remember... We are not the same as him." his eyes were flaming. He crooked his head as he smiled wickedly at me. Grey to Blue. Causing me to break into a smile. We both heard footsteps aware that it was that man's or whoever his name is.

"Lillia, this is Joshua, one of my oldest clients. He ran his business as from when he finished his University at WSU before coming back to Cali." as Joshua turned and smirked at me urging me to roll my eyes at him. "Lillia, Lillia Madison Page, Speral plush and sweet production." We shook hands. Smiling widely, I turned around, saying, "I'll leave you at it then." walking out of the mansion.

* * *

"Cain, we'll leave at nine." I smiled, before going towards the main lift and punching a password for the lift. The travel up was silent. I was alone all the way up with no other than the background music in the lift. It stopped lightly at level 42 and I climbed out to see Cain holding the door for me. I always wonder how get gets up faster. I passed him entering the living room of my apartment then to my bedroom. I slipped out of my pale purple dress and changed to a pale green tee and jeans and I took my mac before trotting towards the library in the second level.

I looked and replied all my emails before going up and googling on 'Christian'.

* * *

It was twelve pass eight when I finished. Taking my iphone, I walked down the stairs two at a time to the living room then the breakfast bar. Sitting down on a stool, I glanced to see my housekeeper, Akia, cleaning the kitchen. "What do you want to have for dinner miss?" she asked, smiling widely at my direction. "Just Mac and Cheese is enough." I replied when my iphone buzzed.

"Yeah?" I snapped, it was Helena,

"Miss, Mr Kyle invited you for a meeting on Monday."

"Alright... And the appointments?"

"I cancelled all your appointments for tomorrow and friday. And we are shifting the weekly meeting to Tuesday as Jackie is out on Monday."

"Alright... Thanks."

* * *

"Miss, we are landing soon." the pilot, Kenny, announced through the PA system. I fastened my seatbelt as I took one last sip of my wine before tapping my fingers on the arm of the seat. I hate flights. It always make me feel nauseous.. I have flight sickness."

* * *

"Thanks Kenny. It was a tight call." I smiled at the pilot wearily, trying to stop my nausea. My black Audi r8 was waiting outside the jet. As I climbed onto the car, I took out my mac to email Christian. I got his email from the one and only Dr. Kathe.

**From: **Lillia Maddie Page

**Subject:** Hello.

**Date: **August 23 2012 12:57

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

My name is Lillia, could I meet you somewhere?"

Lillia Madison Page,

CEO, Speral Plush & Sweet Production.

* * *

_Surprisingly, he replied._

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** ?

**Date: **August 23 2012 12:58

**To: **Lillia Maddie Page

Miss Page,

You may. At my house in Escala tomorrow.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

PS: Who are you?

* * *

_I almost wanted to laugh, WHO AM I? You don't want to know._

**From: **Lillia Maddie Page

**Subject:** Hello.

**Date: **August 23 2012 12:59

**To: **Christian Grey

Your Sister.

* * *

**_A/N: Very sorry for the previous chapter I didn't notice it was so short.. xD And thank you for all readers! Updating Soon!.. :3_**


End file.
